Supernova
Hero name: Supernova Height 6’2” Weight: 220 Origin: Deep in the universe exists a planet that is inhabited by alien life forms made purely of fire. These aliens are able to take the form of humans due to their species evolving over time. But these aliens have a much longer life span than a human and have the ability to control fire. The planet is ruled by a king. Supernova’s mother and father were both war general’s for the king’s army. The position you are in the army is measured by their maximum flame output. The king was very scared that one day his place on the throne would be taken and passed law that says anybody with a flame output surpassing the king would be executed. On the day Supernova was born his mother and father felt the overwhelming strength of the baby. It turned out that’s Supernova’s maximum flame output not only surpassed the king but also surpassed the sun. His father despised him for this and was angry that his son’s power exceeded his own. His father tried to convince his mother to kill the Supernova but His mother was disgusted at the thought of killing her own child but his father was still going to go along with the plan whether not she agreed to. His father grabbed him by the ankle and lifted him into the air. Supernova started to cry out as his father was charging the flames in his hand, getting ready to give the killing blow. Supernova’s mother now had a difficult decision to make. She had to pick between saving her son or watch him be killed. His father was just about to give the killing blow when a sword impaled his chest. His father turned around and saw his wife holding the hilt of the sword. His final dying words were I loved you before he dropped to the floor. Supernovas mother caught him just in time before he hit the floor. She looked at the baby and she knew she had to do whatever it took to protect him. Many years later after keeping his power a secret, him and his best friend enrolled in the army despite his mother telling him it was a bad idea. He thought that if he fought for the king then he wouldn’t have to hide his powers and that he would be allowed to live. Supernova rose through the army ranks very quickly earning a very good reputation. Because of this, his best friend started to feel jealousy and hatred towards him. While on the battlefield, Supernova and his friend were the last alive. Knowing he couldn’t win the battle holding back he went all out. No one was there to witness his real power except for his friend and he knew his friend wouldn’t expose him. But he was wrong. After they came back from the war victorious Supernova friend called a meeting with all the soldiers. All the soldiers were gathered in the hall. The king walked in and every soldier knelt before him. The king told Supernovas friend that he better not be wasting his time. Supernova’s friend assured him he wasn’t and then went on to speak to the audience who were eagerly waiting. 20 minutes later Supernova was surrounded by guards and the king was telling him to give up. Supernova knowing that he had nothing to lose now that his secret was out made a brake for it, successfully escaping. Supernova was in hiding for some weeks until his friend (now an enemy) found him. Supernova raised his fist getting ready to fight. Supernovas friend told him that he wasn’t here to fight and that if he wants his mother to live he would have to come to the Execution hall and give himself up. Supernova knew that he would have to give himself up for his mother so made his way to the execution hall. When he arrived he all eyes turned to him. Supernova saw his mother in shackles and a soldier preparing to stab a sword through her heart. Supernova gave himself up and the king praised him for his wise choice while ordering soldiers to tie him up. Supernova looked at his mother he saw her still tied up. When they finished tying up supernova the king told him that they can’t let his mother go and that she is to be executed for killing a fellow soldier. The king nodded at the soldier and a sword stabbed through, her also going through her heart. Tears started to flood out of supernovas eyes and his mind was filled with rage. The room became hotter and hotter and the shackle’s that held him started to melt. Supernova yelled in rage as flames started to disburse from his body. Supernova gave one last yell before everything started to melt and burn. Supernova awoke only to find himself floating through space. He tried to recall what had happened but the only thing he could remember was him unleashing his power out of rage. After that everything just went blank. Supernova knew that when he let his rage take control of him and his powers probably went out of control and blew the planet up. Supernova felt guilt for destroying the planet and killing many innocent people. He started to hate himself for that promised to never let his rage take control of him. Supernova headed to earth to do good things and seek redemption. Powers: Supernova has the power to turn his body to fire and also control fire. He can also surpass 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit. he also has the ability to fly. He can absorb the heat emitted from the sun to get a power up. he can also use the heat emitted off objects to heal himself at a rapid rate. Supernova was on the earth when lex Luthor released the exobytes. These gave him the ability of super strength and other ability’s but I’m not sure as of yet. Category:Heroes